Return to Black Lake
by REAddict
Summary: A sequal to an old classic called Creature from Black Lake. Pahoo and Rives arrive back in Chicago only with the burning desire to return to Oil City and catch the creature that many people dont believe exists. I promise you a good fic.So pleaseR&R,thanks


Return to Black Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own Creature From Black Lake or any of the characters besides ones that aren't in the movie. Those ones are all mine.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Here we are Pahoo buddie, Lake Street, home sweet home."

"Hmmmmmm" Pahoo grumbles.

It had been a week and a half since Pahoo and Rives had a dangerous encounter with a Bipedal Primate or in other words the supposed Big Foot Creature. The incident landed the two young college students with multiple injuries, in Pahoo's case a minor concussion and a pretty nasty stab wound from when Rives had mistaken his partner for the pursuing Bigfoot.

They had gone on this trip for a college project and drove from the Windy City of Illinois, to out in the dead center of the red neck town of Oil City, Louisiana. By the end of the trip they had only a few belongings and a burning desire to go back to the town and nab the creature for good.

They were now almost to Pahoo's house in Chicago with a cheap car that they had to buy from the Bridges family with the rest of the research money in order to get home. Pahoo was still pretty shaken up and extremely nauseous from the painkillers.

"Hey Rives I was wondering if my family makes dinner would you say and eat with us? I don't feel like telling the story alone."

"Yeah that would be nice. My ma is at her parent's house in Minnesota for one more night anywho. She thought we'd be gone longer."

"Good. But could you do me a favor and not hit on my sister for once.?" He halfway smiles.

"Well in that case you can forget it., I'll make my own supper. " Rives cracks up.

Pahoo gently and carefully laughs. If he laughed too hard the wind would be knocked right out of him. They had difficulty keeping him from laughing the whole way there because the harder he tried, the more it hurt.

"No but Pahoo buddy, I'm glad I'm bringing you home to your family. I'm glad your OK."

Pahoo shakes his head.

"I'm telling you Rives were going to fine him. I'm mad, and I don't get mad easily."

"Well, we'll chew that food when we have to. We have a lot more money to make and a lot more plans to plan."

"Oh yeah, next time we're going to get that smelly son of a gun, and we're going to get him with style."

Rives laughs, as they approach Pahoo's house with a young woman sitting on the grassy lawn, reading a magazine like there was nothing else in the world. The minute she realizes that the rustwagon approaching the house contained her older brother, she drops the gun catalogue and rises to her feet. Rives smiles.

"Hold me back.." he chuckles.

"Oh aren't you a funny one. Any more of your funny jokes you got me to answer to." Pahoo points.

Rives looks at Pahoo confused.

"Oh, Joe Canton threatened this guy at the café when you were having that little talk with the sheriff when we first arrived in Oil City. The guy made a joke about the Bigfoot being his wife or something. You had to be there I guess."

"Good ole' Joe." Rives smiles.

"No but seriously, stay away from my sister she's still in high school." He smiles.

"Kind of like ummm, what was her name…. Michelle?"

"Shut up." Pahoo smirks.

"Get ready cus' here comes the north." Rives mimics.

Pahoo glares back at him. If Rives ever got hooked up with his sister he would have kittens, knowing how crafty Rives was with them women. He wasn't a womanizer or anything, he just got all the women for some odd reason that Pahoo could never figure out. He didn't know if it was his big brown deer eyes, or his quirky smile. It had to have been the smile because between the two, Pahoo didn't have the best dental setup…. or the toned body…. or the dark eyebrows and hair. Ok, let's face it, Pahoo wasn't exactly a looker. He and Rives often joked about how it was impossible that his sister was so gorgeous, how the only thing that Pahoo and Pearl had in common was their height, and about how he was quite possibly the milkman's son.

They pull into the driveway and put the old car into park. Pearl frantically opens the passenger side where Pahoo sits. She is wearing a particularily tight pair of bellbottoms and a white, slightly see-through shirt. Her short brown hair is pulled back into a tiny ponytail with the top slightly teased, her short bangs fluffing in the wind.

"Hey Pearl." Pahoo grunts.

"Oh Pahoo thank God!"

Reeves whistles and slowly gets out of the car, allowing Pahoo enough time to get out before he made his big entrance.

"OWWW!" Pahoo screams as his sister hugs him.

"Sorry! Gosh I was just so worried about you two." She says, brushing him off gently.

"We'll go squeeze Rives, he doesn't have a hole in his chest, just a broken arm." Pahoo whines.

"OK!"

Pearl runs over to Rives and gives him a big hug as well, being careful of his arm.

"I was kidding." Pahoo says.

"Hey Rives." She says kissing his cheek.

"Hey Doll." Rives winks.

She looks down at his arm and frowns. She was so darn cute.

"Awwww ."

Rives smiles up at Pahoo, who was looking back at him with a very discusted look on his face.

"Well thanks for bringing Pahoo back in one piece. Even if he is crabby." She smiles.

Pahoo rolls his eyes. Pearl backs up and looks at both of them.

"Well you two certainly are beat up, did you bring anything back? Like pictures , evidence, anything?"

"The only evidence we have are a broken arm and a minor concusion. Other than that we have nothing. The van was destroyed, it exploded in fact." Pahoo grunts.

"Gee. Well I hope you know that Mom and Dad thought the whole trip was outrageous. They'll probably think you two got attacked bye some inbred Cajun hillbillies, you know like in that movie Deliverance?"

"Oh my God, Pearl." Pahoo shakes his head.

Rives bursts out laughing.

"Well when we go back there well prove that it's a little more real than inbred Cajun hillbilly cannibals. Pahoo has a bone to pick with that stinky thing if Joe Canton doesn't get a hold of it first and make a nice big fur coat for you." Rives smiles.

"Who's Joe Canton?"

Pahoo shakes his head.

"Where's Mom and Dad?"

"At the store." Pearl says, fluffing her hair.

"Aw man, I wanted to tell them Rives was going to be over for supper before they went."

"Don't worry I already told them. We're having spaghetti. They went to the store to get extra noodles." She says matter-of-factly.

She looks at Rives and blinks her big green eyes, smiling big. Rives winks back , smiling even bigger.

"Ok Twinkletoes, help me with my stuff, I need to go sit down." Pahoo interrupts.

She walks around to the trunk and pulls out what was left of Pahoo's belongings. Rives walks up and grabs a bag with is one good arm.

"I'll be taking that madam." He winks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a good supper and a lot of explaining to deaf ears (the parents still weren't convinced), Pahoo and Rives sit out on the deck drinking Budweisers. The cool night air felt wonderful after they had spent the past couple of weeks under the unforgiving Louisiana sun. The hospital itself was an inferno and that was in fact the most uncomfortable week in their lives.

"So you really want to go back there Pahoo?" Rives asks, taking a swig of beer.

"Well now I really have to catch that thing to prove its real. My parents think I'm loony! "

"O h I don't think my mom is going to take it any better."

"But seriously Rives I feel like I left a part of me back there in those swamps."

"Your sanity?" Rives says, adjusting his arm sling.

Pahoo looks at him.

"Would you knock it off, I'm being serious here." He laughs.

They both shift in their seats slightly, laughing.

"No I know what you mean though. When we were there, I felt like we were doing exactly what we were meant to do. It sounds ridiculous, but I felt like we were made to do it."

Pahoo nods sincerely.

"You know it Partner, He's out there somewhere, and were going to find him."

They shake hands with big shiteating grins on their young faces.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that was my first chapter. This is from the movie Creature from Black Lake. A movie that many of you may have not seen but I highly suggest seeing. It is a classic, cheesy and hilarious and just pure goodness. Haha. But I will promise you a good fic so please read and review. I greatly appreciate it!!!!!


End file.
